Su Musa
by Carliz1304
Summary: Porque aquella chica siempre iba a sus exposiciones de artes? pero nunca las veia, siempre permanecia alejada, con su amiga aquella rubia. Y el tras 2 años queria saber quien era ella, porque asistia pero nunca le decia nada? El lo averiguaria.
1. Chapter 1

Siempre la veía, que tenia aquella chica de especial?, en todas sus exposiciones de arte acudía con aquella rubia, siempre con sus lentes negro y de la mano de aquella chica, pero porque nunca veía sus trabajos?, porque siempre tenía la mirada perdida?, porque siempre necesitaba tocarlos, año tras año, pero nunca le decía nada ni una felicitación, y no es que fuese egocéntrico, pero siempre las recibía porque de parte de ella no, y porque se iba a tan temprano siempre? Esa chica era un misterio, necesitaba saber quién era esa chica, y porque siempre se ocultaba, y se marchaba porque?

Y, es que para Edward Cullen no hay secreto oculto, quien diría que tras descubrirlo su vida tomaría un cambio de 180°, quien diría que cuando no le veía sentido a seguir pintando llego su inspiración, **su musa**.


	2. Ella

**Capitulo 1:**

**Ella**

Otro año mas, otra nueva galeria, otra gran evento, para ver arte moderno, nuevas personas que acudieron, y personas fieles que siempre iban, pero todo eso daba igual, si _ella _no estaba, donde estaba _ella_ junto a la rubia?. Ok no deberia importarle pero lo hace.

Sigue saludando a la gente brindandole la mirada de agradecimiento, porque una sonrisa en su rostro hace años que no se mostraba, o bueno si, cuando pintaba.

_El,_ habia pensado en que esta fuera su ultima galeria, ya no tenia esa inspiracion que le brindaban cada elemento. Siguio saludando a cada persona y agradeciendoles por ir, entonces llega ella, como siempre, sus lentes y con la chica rubia, siempre con una sonrisa, y la rubia iba riendose y explicandole algo que se veia que a _ella_ le parecia interesante. Y le gustaba que _ella_ riera.

Las siguio con la mirada, y empezaron su recorido el que siempre hacian, se lo habia aprendido de memoria, empezaban con la ultima obra, y terminaban en la primera. Pero, lo que siempre se fijaba es que _ella_ no veia sus cuadros, y la rubia siempre estaba hablando.

Y _ella_ solo asentia.

_Ella_, era digamos que, hermosa, pero un belleza unica, era relativamente pequeña, tenia un hermoso cabello color castaño, pero no era liso, era con ondas, leves, su cara palida debido supongo a su familia, sus ojos bueno sus ojos no lo sabia, como ya he mencionado siempre viene con sus lentes negros.

Porque?

Hoy, hoy seria el dia en que hablaria con _ella_, necesitaba saber el porque, de tantas cosas, cual es su misterio, necesitaba saber el porque de tantas cosas.

Justamente en ese momento, me siento como un psicopata en serie que observa a su victima, pero el solo queria saber quien era.

Era malo eso?.

Las horas fueron pasando, y con las horas las personas tambien fueron pasando, y retirandose, pero por primera vez ella seguia alli con la rubia, observando o bueno por lo menos la rubia, la obra, y le platicaba algo a _ella_, y _ella_ se reia, se burlaban de mis obras?

Tanta curiosidad, lo embargaba. Siguio recibiendo saludos, y despedidas, pero ella seguia alli. Que pasaba?

Decidio volver a su realidad, y por primera vez en al noche desviar su mirada de _ella_, tenia que tomar aire fresco, y luego entrar y dar por culminada la galeria.

Si, eso haria

Y lo hiso, salio y tomo aire fresco camino un rato, lo necesitaba de verdad. Ya habia pasado media hora desde que dejo la galeria, ya eran las 11pm ya tenia que cerrar.

Pero, alli estaba _ella_ sentada en un banco, sin la rubia. Era su oportunidad.

Llegar corriendo sera algo extraño, camino si eso era normal.

-Ehh,disculpa, ya tengo que cerra- dije

-Lo siento, es q..qu..que yo, esttoy sola y -tartamudeaba porque lo haccia?

-Tranquila, no te hare daño, tranquila, quieres llamar a alguien?

-Si por favor eh, mucho gusto, Isabella -hiso una mueca extraña muy dulce- Bella swan.

-Mucho gusto Bella, Edward Cullen

-**OH**! tu...-y se formo una hermosa O en sus labios


	3. Te Ayudo?

Capitulo 3:

Te Ayudo?

Sabia mi nombre, _WOW DE VERDAD TE PARECE EXTRAÑO QUE VINIENDO A TU EXPOSICION, SE SEPA TU NO NOMBRE_ ok si lo acepto es logico.

-Si, disculpa y tu amiga la rubia, digo siempre vienes con ella - que manera de delatarte

-Ehh, bueno ella tenia una emergencia, pero no debe tardar en venir, y-

-No hay problema tranquila, pero de verdad necesitan cerrar - dijo el apuntando hacia la slaida pero ella no se giro

-Porque?

-Son las 11:15 pm, los señores de mantenimiento necesitan cerrar

-A.... , yo - y suspira

-Necesitas que te lleve a algun lugar, que llame a alguien o...-

-No no te preocupes yo...-

-Estas segura?

-Si, cr...creo que si...

-De verdad no me molestaria

-Tranquilo, yo yo me voy

y asi se levanto, se topo conmigo pero rapidamente se separo y susurro

-Disculpa

Y siguio pero su paso no era seguro, tenia dudas y yo las veia cuando caminaba, y esas mismas dudas hicieron que se tropezara con una mesita, supongo, y cayo y junto a ella sus lentes, que le pasaba a esa chica?

Corri

-Estas bien? - me agache y la ayude a levantar

siento! yo..- y por primera vi sus ojos, pero ellos no me miraban, su mirada estaba perdida, eran hermosos, eran de un color marron, pero su mirada seguia vacia?

-Si, es que...

-No vistes la mesa?

Y entonces, es cuando empiezo a darme cuenta que ella...

-No, yo...yo no puedo ver, nada - y lo dijo con una sonrisa dulce

Todo, ahora cuadraba, ella era diferente, y eso la hacia especial.

-BELLSSS!!! perdon ya llegue.. OOH!! - y me miro la rubia como algo extraño.

-Rose, mira el es-

-Si lo se edward cullen!, mi amiga es fan de tus obras, de verdad!- dijo la rubia emocionada

-Rose- y he alli un hermoso sonrojo.

-Mucho gusto Rosalie! -

-Mucho gusto Edw...-

-Si Edward yo lo se, bueno un placer nos tenemos ir bells de verdad ya llego, Emm!-

-Chao- y sonrio y desaparecio la chica que le hacia honor a su nombre, Bella...

* * *

_**Sorry chicas ahora si esta el cap!, lo que pasa es que ubo un error tecnico! hahah bueno aki ya esta el cap espero que les guste!, quizas suba uno mas tarde!, **_

_**y Ps si chcas Bella es ciega, de evrdad me aprece emocionante seguir la historia, y que me dejen comentarios! eso motiva mucho la verdad!**_

_**Cuidence!***_

_**Carliz_Fosforita!***_


	4. Inspiracion

**Capitulo 4:**

**Inspiracion**

Mi pregunta ahora era como ella podría ser fan de mis obras, si no veía, otra pregunta más para mi, era muy difícil poder entenderla, no entendí tantas cosas, pero a la vez se descubrían muchas, pero quién diría que aquella chica era ciega, ahora si podía entender la respuestas a muchas de sus preguntas, pero todavía le faltaban otras por resolver que se había creado, al mismo tiempo en que iba pensando, de verdad era necesario volver a ver a esa chica, quería saber más de ella, y no es que supiera mucho, pero con lo poco que sabia le bastaba, si necesitaba hablar con ella, resolver aquellas preguntas que se le formulaban en su cabeza , de verdad lo necesitaba, hablar, si solamente hablar, y es que ella tenía esa cosa que hacía que la viera distinta, y no porque fuese ciega, es solo que ella era distinta diferente y eso le agradaba, hace muchos años que no se le presentaban misterios, y es que a decir verdad siempre le gustaron, no es el tipo de hombre que deja las investigaciones a medias, necesitaba descubrir muchas cosas y lo haría.

En este momento no parecía, un artista, parecía un investigador privado frustrado.

Se retiro del lugar, busco su auto, necesitaba descansar, llego lo más rápido que pudo a su casa, subió, se ducho, se vistió, y fue a su cama, hoy el necesitaba dormir, fue un día, diferente.

Conciliar el sueño nunca le fue fácil, y hoy no era la excepción, necesitaba conciliar el sueño, y lo logro.

El nunca soñaba, eso según él, porque a decir verdad, todos absolutamente todos, soñamos, solo que a lo mejor el sueño no causa gran importancia, en nuestro subconsciente, quizás eso le pasara a él, pero hoy su sueño era extraño, había imagines, muchas imágenes….

_Hojas, Un tipo de muro, nubes, luz, una chica de cabello castaño, una tipo de cinta que le envuelve la parte superior de la cabeza pero sin tapar sus ojos, cerrados, un marco de cuadro, pétalos, rojos._

_Edward!! Ven dime que no se ve hermoso nuestra hija, esta de rosa no es cierto?, me dijiste que se parecía mucho a mi, y si lo creo tiene mi cabello, amor, estas allí?, amor!, _

_El iba y la tomaba por la cintura y la cargaba y le daba vueltas y ella reía, y su pequeña también, _

_Edward Basta! – decía mientras reía_

_Está bien, TE AMO!_

_Yo también lo hago amor, yo también_

_Ellos reían, los 3, o más bien la hacían reír a aquella pequeñita, era una familia muy hermosa, sonreían y se abrazaban eran felices._

_FOTOOO! – y allí iba alguien gritando, seguido a esto, un porta retrato con un marco de madera y ellos 3, pero a solo se veía a él._

Se despertó, y tenía una idea, pintaría, se volteo, 3:30 de la madrugada, se levanto de su cama, y fue hacia su balcón, allí tenía todo, lienzo, pincel, tabla de colores, y hoy además tenía algo que hacía ya 5 meses no tenia, inspiración.

Estaba inspirado no había necesitado, estar horas en un parque, ni en una montaña, y no es que no le gustaran, si no que ya no acudía por placer, si no para conseguir un poco de inspiración, no tuvo que sentarse horas y horas a escuchar música, para que llegara, si leer algún libro, solo necesito, ese sueño, y esas imágenes que le transmitió aquel.

_Hojas, Un tipo de muro, nubes, luz, una chica de cabello castaño, una tipo de cinta que le envuelve la parte superior de la cabeza pero sin tapar sus ojos, cerrados, un marco de cuadro, pétalos, rojos_

_**[N.A: el ''cuadro'' que pinto está en mi perfil, daría créditos pero es una imagen que tengo desde hace tiempo]**_

Allí estaba esa inspiración que había desaparecido, había vuelto en menos de 24 horas, todo aquello de ese cuadro tenía un significado para él, todo englobaba perfectamente.

Ya estaba listo, ya hacía tiempo que no le gustaba tanto una pintura o fotografía como lo hiso este trabajo, era extraño pero simbolizaba tantas cosas.

La chica del cuadro era hermosa, aunque no mostraba su cara, tenía rasgos perfectos, pero esos rasgos se opacaban, quizás por tristeza o soledad.

Ya estaba amaneciendo, hace mucho tiempo que no quedaba tan satisfecho con sus pinturas, pero esta era especial, capturaba la esencia de ese sueño.

Era único.

* * *

**_Alli esta espero que les guste a medida que vaya avanzando la fic se va a haciendo mas larga no se preocupenn!_**

**_pues espero que pasen un feliz fin de semana!!_**

**_PD: quizas actualize todos los dias, pero cuando no lo haga seguido es porque estoy estudiando o me castigaron x D_**

**_Cuidence Chicas!! y chiicos no se uno nunca sabe zD_**

**_Graciias por leer_**

**_[K]iss*_**

**_Carliiz:Fostoriita!]*_**


	5. La Otra Cara De La Moneda

**Capitulo 5**

**La otra cara de la moneda.**

_Ella_, perdió la vista hace 15 años, cuando solo tenía 5 años, lo difícil, en esa etapa de niñez es que correr no puedes, jugar tampoco, se necesita mucha concentración y así utilizar sus demás sentidos, pero no era lo mismo, porque mientras los demás niños veían los colores, ella no podía, mientras que los niños estaban en un colegio normal, ella estaba en uno especial, y de lo cual no se arrepiente de haber ido, allí aprendió a defenderse de la vida, a ser fuerte, mediante iba creciendo entro en la tan dura adolescencia, mediante entra en ella, sus padres mueren en un terrible accidente, y solo le queda ella su hermana mayor Rosalie, la cual la ayudo y apoyo en este proceso, pero no solo ella mediante el tiempo conoció a su mejor amigo, Jacob, y a su novia Leah, se llevaban bien, claro eso no evitaba las bromas pesadas entre Rose y Jacob, Leah viceversa, era gracioso verlos diciéndose cosas, ellos hacia divertida su vida, y aunque fuera dura se había acostumbrado a vivir así nadie le dijo que iba a ser difícil, pero ella lo enfrento.

Entra en sus 18 años, con gran afán en ser Periodista, pero no pudo entrar, pro sus condiciones, Leah, casi demanda a la Universidad, pero bella no lo permitió, quizás era mejor así.

Pero eso no impidió que siguiera sus sueños, ese mismo año, creció en ella, cierta curiosidad por el arte, y mientras pasa por una calle con Rosalie, a ella le dan un folleto, le pide por favor a Rose que lo lea, _''Exposición de arte moderno, Edward Cullen''_, bella le pregunta que si pueden asistir a tal evento.

_-Bella pero tu…_

_-Yo lo sé,- había contestado ella- pero eso no quiere decir que tu tampoco veas, me puedes describir, y yo puedo tocar, tengo otro sentidos además de ese Rose._

_-Bella pero recuerda que yo no sé nada sobre arte y…._

_-Lo que tú no sabes lo sabré yo, por favor Rose._

Y así se termina otra conversación, y es así como acude a su primera exposición de arte, lo interesante de los cuadros de este chico, Edward Cullen, era que sus pinturas tenían cierto relieve, y podía apreciar a través del tacto, la belleza de este, a veces jugaba a adivinar con Rose, con uno que otro cuadro, Rose, solo le decía los colores, y así era más fácil, y mediante pasaba el tiempo, 2 años para ser exactos, siempre iba a cada exposición, y su acompañante Rose, su fiel hermana, que aunque pasaran miles de exposiciones, ella seguiría sin entender esos cuadros, pero digamos que esos 2 años le sirvieron a Bella, para enseñar a Rose como ser más expresiva, y así ella entender.

Bella había decidido decorar el departamento que ocupaban las 2, Rose, no puso obstáculos en que se decoraran con pinturas de él, pero puso como condición que su cuarto no se tocaba.

_13/05/09, Un nuevo año, otra exposición mas, y otra vez, otra a la que asistiría, Rose la acompaño como siempre, siempre iniciaban al contrario de todos, mientras que ellos iniciaban de derecha a izquierda nosotros de izquierda a derecha, siempre había sido así, y a nadie parecía molestarle. _

_Siempre que estuviera rose era motivo para reír, ella describía las cosas bien, pero era gracioso verla intentando hacerlo mejor…_

_-Bella bueno este, -bella se la imaginaba, a Rosalie, inclinando su cabeza, siempre lo hacía cuando estaba confundida, lo había notado-, este es raro, -bella ríe- no te rías bella, es cierto!, es extraño no sé como describirlo._

_-Rose inténtalo._

_-Está bien, es que este tipo Edward Cullen de verdad que no se qué estaba haciendo en ese momento! –bella ríe, típico de rose- bueno bella es como un pato, -bella susurra '' un cisne rose?''-, sí, eso un cisne, pero el cisne tiene algo en su pata!!- está herido? Susurra bella- Si y la mirada es triste._

_-Y el paisaje dime sobre el paisaje._

_-Bueno este, esta como en un bosque, solo, esta como perdido Aww._

_-Rose! _

_-Es cierto –y las dos ríen en tiempo de la próxima pintura-_

_Y así pasan cada pintura, en la última deciden sentarse a hablar, rose recibe una llamada, y tiene que salir en ese momento, le dice a bella que necesitan irse, pero bella decide quedarse, que ella la esperaba._

_Siente que las personas de van marchando, pero eso no va a permitir, que se asuste, cree, siente que se le acerca alguien, y le dice que es lo siente pero tiene que cerrar, ella se abruma, como se va sin Rose? El chico resulta ser Edward Cullen, el autor de todas las obras por las cuales ha venido, y con las cuales ha decorado su departamento._

_Y ella solo da un frase incompleta, el decide ayudarla, pero ella decide que no necesita su ayuda, y así se levanta y se va, pero tropieza, con un banquito, eso nunca le pasa a ella, siempre lleva con ella su bastón especial, cuando camina por el parque, pero hoy no sabía q le ocurría._

_Y él va y la ayuda, y parece que no se había dado cuenta de que ella no veía, era la primera persona que no se daba cuenta, pero no tuvo tiempo de hablar algo mas, llega Rosalie y tienen que irse, pero no pudo decirle ni un hasta luego, porque ya estaban a fuera del local._

Ahora que lo recordaba, _el _tenia una voz hermosa. Muy hermosa.

Se monto en el gran Jeep, claro no sin ayuda de su cuñado, Emmett, ese chico, parecía un oso, era muy grande!, pero tierno, sobre protector y divertido a la vez!, dentro del Jeep, estaban Leah y Jacob, lo supo por su aroma, ya estaba acostumbrada a ellos, y también sabía que estaban dándose demostraciones de amor, era extraño, ellos 4, Rose y Emmett, y Jake y Leah, nunca paraban, siempre demostrándose cariño a veces al extremo, pero pienso que es parte del amor.

_Creo. _

_En el camino Rose, me molesto con el, con Edward Cullen, y Jake y Emm, se molestaron, fue gracioso. Más tarde quizás le pida a rose, que me diga como era el. Eso sería como cavar mi propia tumba y más con Leah y Rose juntas._

* * *

_**Bueno alli esta, no es largo, pero creo que tiene mas que lso anteriores, alli creo que se aclaran algunas dudas. Si tienen algunas otras ponganlas, puede ser que se me olviden aclararlas haha x D, bueno chicas muchas gracias por leer!**_

_**y ps lo siento por no actualizar ni el fin de semana, ni ayer lunes, es que estuve enferma!**_

_**Cuidence chiks!!**_

_**CarlizGab.***_


	6. Describiendole

**Capitulo 6**

Describiéndole

Luego de que los chicos, Jake, Leah y Emm, se fuesen quede sola con Rose, era mi momento para preguntarle, ella siempre había sido buena describiendo a los chicos, lo digo porque cuando estábamos en la adolescencia siempre le gustaba algún chico o bueno varios… Y no faltaba cuando Rose intentaba ser Cupido, no le salía nada bien ese trabajo, de verdad es mejor que se escoja ella misma a sus pretendientes, pero aun así rose trata de ayudar, y aunque no le salga la mayoría de las veces como ella espera es un buen gesto.

-Bells de que quieres hablar?

-Yo, es que rose –esperen un momento yo nunca le comente que quisiese hablar de algo… Pero bueno usando la lógica es mi hermana me conoce bastante bien.

-Adelante Little sister, quiero saber a qué se deben esos ojitos brillantes de curiosidad.

-Rose es solo que yo quería saber cómo era el chico aquel, el que…

-No te hagas la tomta con M! Isabella…. Sabes muy bien como se llama –me dijo con tono, bueno ustedes saben ese tono con doble sentido

-Rose como es Edward Cullen?

-Bueno igual que sus obras Bells...

-Hermosas?

-Bueno específicamente, yo iba a decir Raras, pero pues dependiendo del punto de vista pues si era lindo.

-Rose! –Reí- creo que has perdido tu gran poder de descripción, sobre los chicos!

-QUEEEEEEE? Está bien Bella, ponte cómoda, que te comentare hasta de la textura de su corbata!

-Está bien, comienza Rose

-Bueno, su cabello era de un color cobre, pero no todo tenia leves reflejos rubios, y castaños como te dije su cabello es raro, igual que el pato-cisne de la obra súper triste, sabes que le comente eso a Emm e hirió sus sentimientos, sabes que el que sea grande como un oso, no quiere decir que no tenga sentimientos sobre un pobre patito-cisne a la deriva de la nada y…

-Rose, eh es que creo que te desviaste del…

-OH! Cierto, bueno Bells, entonces su vestimenta, tenía un toque de elegancia con algo de descuido, es decir estaba de traje pero con su corbata un poco suelta, y por si no t había dicho ya su cabello aparte de raro estaba despeinado peor no un despeinado de ¨QUE HORRIBLE¨ un despeinado Sensual… bueno tu sabes Bells – dijo inclinándose y dándome un leve golpe con su hombro, en mi brazo.

-Prosigue Rose.

-Bueno, debo decir que tiene un cara sexy, y unos ojos color esmeralda, que bueno, –reí - y tenía una voz que…. OH BUENO! Tú debes saber más sobre su voz, olor y TACTO…

-QUE?!

-Si bueno Bells que crees, que no los vi, te vi hablando con él, además de eso te tenia agarrada, supongo que para que no te estamparas en el piso… y es que QUE TE DIJE YO SWAN JUNIOR? Que lavaras tu bastón especial, pero no tu no me hiciste caso y….

Yo, reí se había tardado la pobre en regañarme sobre eso, yo solo le susurre un ''Rose''

-está bien, está bien, bueno pero lo conociste además de eso, se veía interesado y…

-Rose creí que tu etapa de Cupido había pasado hace un tiempo, o me equivoque?

-Te equivocaste claramente, todavía puedo hacer de Cupido, además no tienes de que quejarte porque todas las citas que te conseguí fueron un…-rose lo pensó un momento antes de hablar- un ASCO! OMG! si tienes de que quejarte… esta bien no me involucrare

-Muy bien rose tran…

-POR AHORA! No lo hare

-Ha! Lo sabía

-Por cierto ahora que te he contado sobre EDW! Cuéntame que te pareció su olor, su TACTO, su voz?

-Porque acentúas tanto TACTO ROSALIA?

-HEY! La única que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo así que, empieza a contestarlas. Y yo no me llamo Rosalía, Isabellenca

-Te amo Rosalie! –reí-

-yo también hermanita, pero contéstame lo que te pregunte niña

-Bueno su olor, era exquisito, -sonrojo- era como una fragancia hombre, no era como la de Jake, o Emm, era distinta, su voz era aterciopelada, era tan dulce pero a la vez con algo de…

-PASIONGrrr!

-ROSALIE! Bueno eso. Y pues eso.

-Y pues su TACTO?

-Rose…

-Está bien pero te gusto?

-No!...creo –susurre al final

Después de allí nos fuimos a dormir hoy había sido un da agotador, me dolía la cabeza, tenía ganas, más bien me moría de ganas –literalmente hablando- de posar mi cabeza, que en estos momentos pesaba mucho más de lo que debería, sobre mi suave almohada si eso haría, mañana seria otro día y junto a ese otro día nuevas experiencias, supongo.

Me despierto, aunque nunca lo dijese, era difícil no ver nada, si era cierto que ya había aceptado esto, pero hoy era de esos pocos días en que me levantaba y me sentía dolida, enojada, triste y a la vez tan impotente; No les negare que me hubiese encantado ser como toda chica de 20 años, que pudiese levantarse y mirar su despertador y decir algo como ''Llegare tarde mira la hora que es!'', en cambio yo, yo no tenía esa rutina, ni si quiera sabia que hora era, aunque la verdad tampoco importaba, ya que aunque el tiempo pase, yo seguirá siendo esto y el mundo seguirá en lo mismo.

Lo que si podía decir es que no ver a veces me hace sentirme tan importante como a veces, la mayoría del tiempo, me hace sentirme bien, porque hay cosas que es mejor no verlas, en mundo se basa en algo físico en algo visual, mientras que yo puedo ver (literalmente) mas allá de eso, puedo conocerlos a fondo sin si quiera saber como son.

Porque desde que tengo 5 años no veo, he aprendido a identificar a las personas, están los que son lobos en piel de oveja, están los pequeños gatos que se creen leones, los que son ovejas y se guardan bajo la piel de un lobo, y los que nacieron Ángeles y se quedaran así siempre.

Además de definir a cada persona, puedo descubrir quienes son por su olor, su olor para mi es esencial, así puedo reconocerlos. Se quienes llegan, me he dado cuenta que cada persona tiene una forma distinta de cerrar la puerta o de abrirla.

Es gracioso, algún día les contare como reconozco cuando llega rose, o cuando viene con Leah, Jake o Emm.

Pero creo que no es importante, o por lo menos hoy no lo considero, hoy desearía ver. _Hoy._

Me duche, hablaría con rose, necesitaba saber si ella saldría, creo q necesitaba aire fresco quizás así, se fuera mi agonía.

Toque en su cuarto, pero no respondía, así que decidí entrar.

-Rose…. Rose…- a decir verdad me tropecé con su cama y caí en ella, no me la pasaba en ese cuarto y menos al pensar que quizás, hubiese sido utilizado por Emm y Rose no solo para dormir.

-Que paso Bells? –me respondió…triste quizás?

-Te sientes bien rose?

-Si, mmmmm, es solo que quizás este mas cansada de lo normal y pues…

-es muy temprano Rose? Lo siento no quería despertarte, era que quería saber si ibas a salir es que…

-no bella, hoy no tengo ganas, veras hoy no quiero salir, y si llama Emmett, dile que mañana hablaremos, y si llama Jacob o Leah a molestarme diles simplemente que vayan a averiguar si Tokio está muy lejos y…

Entonces entendí hoy no tenía ganas de salir rose, porque hoy, hoy era ESE día… Ese día que nos cambio la vida a las 2. Ese día del que nos cuesta hablar tanto a las 2, que muy pocos saben como ocurrió.

Hoy era 16 de Julio, hoy hace 7 años que sus padres habían muerto.

Ese día era el culpable de que ella y rose, les hubiese tocado juntas, y rose ser un ejemplo cuando ella solo tenía 18 años recién cumplidos, como una chica que apenas se está convirtiendo en mujer podía, enseñarle y guiar a una chica de 13 años?... eso solo lo sabe rose.

Salí de la habitación, necesitaba salir le avisaría a rose que saldría, peor primero se ducharía.

Luego de ducharse, y vestirse –rose era la encargada de organizarle la ropa por días, quizás era hermosa, o quizás no, el echo es que algunas sabia cuales eran ya que ya se la había puesto. La de este día no la había utilizado.

Busco su bastón y fue a despedirse de rose.

-Rose saldré, estaré en el parque, está bien? Estas bien?

-Ve Bells… -triste dolía ver a tu hermana y 2da madre así. Pero cuando rose estaba así necesitaba estar sola.

Salí, gracias a dios había ascensor, rose me había enseñado cual era cual, y además de eso los números de los botones tenían una forma hundida eso me permitía saber cual era cual. Llegue a PB (Planta Baja).. y Salí el señor Banner, me saludo como siempre lo hace yo le devolví el gesto.

El parque no quedaba lejos y no era la primera vez que iba. Llegue y me senté en el banco (silla) de siempre.

Entonces sentí algo rosarme la pierna pero era algo suave. Decidí tocarlo. Era un perro, y al aparecer le agradaba.

Empezó a jugar conmigo y yo a hacerle cariños. Aunque pensaba que no era posible hoy había sonreído, pero debía tener dueño.

-tobby!!!!!

Gritaba un niño?, si era un niño.

-HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –Dijo el pequeño, mientras yo reí

-Hola pequeño, como estas? – dije con una sonrisa y el gruño, que había dicho yo ahora?

-Yo no soy pequeño!

-OH!... perdón, bueno cuántos años tienes? –reí

-4! – me dijo

-OH! Ya eres un chico grande!

-SIP!

-Pero oye chico grande y tu mami? No estará asustada?

-No, mi mami no sabe que estoy aquí, pero mi hermano debe estar enojado jijiji –se rio con esa risa inocente que solo los pequeños tienen.

-Deberías ir con él, y el perrito e tuyo?

-Siii es mío!, bueno de mi hermanote! Y no es que jugamos a las escondidas y él me busca y bueno tu sabes de qué se trata no?

-Sí, obvio, pero no creo que lo esté jugando muy bien, porque así te va a encontrar fácil, no te estás escondiendo.

-A mí nunca me encuentra!

-Anthony! Te atrape pequeño travieso! –dijo gruñendo juguetonamente _el, ERA EL_

El niño gritando, parecía divertido, y reía y mucho, mientras que Tobby, ladraba alegremente.

-Oh aquí estas chico, te viniste con este niño ah? –le dijo creo que al perro

-No! Yo lo vine a buscar! Y además lo encontré con mi nueva amiguita! Mira ella es… OYE! No me dijiste tu nombre – me dijo parecía confundido, sonreí, pero entonces el pareció verme creo.

-Bella…ella es tu amiga Anthony?

-Si es mi amiga, y sé que es Bella, pero te recuerdo que no debes decirlo con esa entonación de _Bella (de forma en que pronunciamos bella, es decir la forma de decir Bella en italiano)_ No tamos en Italia – dijo confundido y yo me sonroje.

-No, es que yo me llamo Isabella, pero no me gusta que me digan así si no Bella, Solo Bella.

-Oh! –dijo el pequeño niño suspirando- puedo seguir corriendo con tobby porfa Edward pofa!

-Está bien ve –pude sentir que el niño se había ido junto con el perrito no sin antes gritar un enérgico ''EDWARD ME CUIDAS A MI AMIGA!''

-Me puedo sentar junto a ti? Digo si quieres.

Yo solo asentí, y sentir su olor a mi lado. Estoy segura que no pude dejar de sonrojarme. Quizás era el que casi no hablaba con chicos, solo con Emm y Jake, y bueno no eran considerados chicos para mi digo, si eran chicos pero tenían novia. Y bueno.

Solo sé que quede helada.

* * *

Bueno x D... regrese x D... Ps bueno gracias por sus comentarios me parece genial que me apoyen en una de las peores historias que tiene fanfiction =D

Nm (no mentiras) bueno respecto al comentario de Feña, ps no te rpeocupes no me molesto de evrdad paso desapersivido por mi x D... Bueno igual no creo q sea tan mala, y si lo es disculpame por escribir mal de verdad no soy escritora ni nada que se paresca, fue un sueño loco que tuve y quise pasarlo a fanfiction, ni siquiera puse la historia para que ubeise personas que la leyeran, y el que comenten asi sea para tene run comentario es bueno, a mi me alegra =D. Ps bueno igual no creo que te guste la historia y no puedo hacer que te guste. y no creo que escriba mejor q esto =S... Y ps algun dia me acordare de que hise esta historia y quizas hasta te de la razon de que escribo realmente mal x D.. pero ps por ahora seguire escribiendo, ya que es como un reto que tengo en terminar algo, y ps no quiero convertirme en otra chcia que inicio una historia y no la termino =S... asi sea horrible la historia la continuare =D x D da igual si es mala. Ocupo mi tiempo escribiendo y ps ustedes leyendo y eso es valioso.

Ps igual si tienen quejas o algo mas, si no les gusta o cualquier cosa pueden decirmelo por mi no hay problema la evrdad! =D

**XOXO **


	7. MIS ODIADAS NOTAS '

Holaaa chicas sorry, es que recién recupere mi laptop *w*, es que se había dañado =/ y ps perdió toda su información =/

Por lo mismo se perdió la historia, pero la re escribiré para ustedes, perdón por hacerlas esperar pero la suerte no me favorece últimamente =(

Bueno chicas les subiré en cuanto pueda, asi que no dejen comentarios aquí =D, ya que esta nota será borrada.


End file.
